Love,Abuse And possible Paradise
by waterlooroadfan12345
Summary: all kacey wanted to do was play football but her mum didn't like that she didn't like who Kacey really was. Kacey and Zoe fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Meetings

Kacey- it's the day of the big football game I've scored in every group match. I've got the team this far and I'm going to win this

Zoe-I walked into the school gates and wow he rod past on his I asked liberty who it was 'oh that's our Kacey' wow what can I say

Sonia- Ahh Mr. Bryn I have the football guidelines here 'oh iv read them' yeh but look at section 2.5 girls over the age of 14 can't play with boys 'yeh' well kaceys already 15 aint she.

Tom- are you ready for the big game 'tom have you seen the formal guidelines' Yeah course 'kacey isn't allowed to play' come on Michael she's scored in every match and she's started engaging with the school 'tom she's off the team and that's final' fine but if everything goes wrong it's on you 'do you want me to tell her' No the least I can do is tell her myself (walks out line up is on the board)

Jack-Yes I'm in no surprise there

Kevin-aha I'm on the team

Jack-must be a typo...Kidding

Tom-(to Sonia) what the bloody hells that doing up haven't even told kacey yet. 'Sir' Kacey my Bryn said you can't play 'but sir your our manager you pick the teams' I know but it's his word 'iv scored in every group match I was the one who got the team to the finals'

Dynasty-hey kace what's the matter 'Mr. Bryn said I can't play. it's not fair' it'll be ok 'yeh but it's not iv scored in every group match I won us the quarters and the semis it's not fair I have to play I have to'it had to end at some point you can't play with boys your whole life 'and what would you know about it' (kacey walks off Zoe follows)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-skipping lessons

Kacey-'kacey' who are you 'I'm Zoe from the BMX forum' you go here 'as of today yeah' do you wanna get out of here 'yeh'

Zoe-it's my first day and I'm skipping school with a lad iv only just met this could only end badly

Kacey-so everything you talk about on the forum its true 'yeh do you do all of it' yeh bmxing, skateboarding when I get the chance. But football when I'm out there on the pitch I can be who I really am and no one can stop me 'your different to how I imagined, your different to any other lad' did I say I was a boy I don't think I did but 'no you didn't i just assumed' I...I better go 'no don't stay its ok i haven't got a problem' really most people have 'so what do people do for fun around here' (in the arcade playing games) not being funny but your useless 'if this was anything else i would be winning'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- first kiss

Zoe- so i called her a him great now she was stood behind me with her hand on my waist head on my shoulder and holding my other hand helping me body tingled like it never did with boys,i think i kinda like her

If this was go karting or bmxing id be beating you 'now your joking'. I turned my head to look over my shoulder i was inches away from her lips i could feel her breath on my skin as we were looking into eachothers eyes about to kiss 'you to having fun out here' it was mr Clarkson ruined our moment damn

Tom-i walked into the arcade and guess who kacey and zoe they looked like they where about to kiss it dosent bother me my son josh is gay but i thought id better break it up before somthing bad happens

Kacey-i cant believe it i was about to kiss her i was inches away and then 'you two having fun out here' damn mr clarckson found us 'i think we better get back to school and give my bryns office a visit don't you' Ugh fine


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-trouble in possible paradise

Michael-now Zoe being your first day it hasn't quite started off very well has it 'no sir' this school has a zero tolerance truancy rule 'sorry sir' Mrs. diamond can you inform her form tutor please. Now off you go

Kacey-Oh here we go. Sir please let me play I'll do anything 'kacey this isn't about football this is about your school work 'what 'Mr. Clarkson can you take kacey to the PRU please' 'This is ridiculous'

Sian-I can't believe you the PRU isn't there to hold over the kids heads as a punishment. Kacey was doing well back in mainstream learning 'well I didn't see any of that based on today's events. Anyway it was only on a probation basis '. Oh and by the way Barry's also doing well something you might jeopardise if you put them back together (Sian walks out)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-I have to play

Kacey-Sir its not fair i got the team to the finals i have to play 'kacey i know but its micheals word and its final if it was up to me id let you play'

Tom-(to nikki) Kacey will be joining you back in the PRU 'ok. Kacey youll have to stay in at lunch time to catch up' 'you mean i don't evan get to watch the match,nobody cares about what i want what how i feel all i wanted was one day...one day to arh'THUD! KACEY! Let me see 'im fine'no your not come on im taking you to matron 'micheal had the right idea putting her back in here'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Good or Bad

Kacey-great not allowed to play not allowed to watch and now iv got a busted up hand (Knock Knock) who is it 'its Zoe ' come in and shut the door behind you 'ok' im sorry for getting you in trouble 'its ok'

She was now stood between my legs with her hands on my knees. I put my uninjured hand on her face and lent down and kissed her after a minuete of now interruptions we were having a full blown make out session in the nurses office

Zoe-i only came to see if kasey was ok because i heard about what happened and now ww were having a full blown make out session in the nurses any one walked in now they would be so freaked out and someone did walk in but not a student oh no a teacher. Oh great!

Tom-i walked in to see kacey and zoe in a very compromising position i haven't got a problem with it josh is gay but once again i better stop it before it goes to far especially because were in the nurses 'umm sir it wasn't what it looked like' Kacey its fine my sons gay 'oh ok' umm zoe i need to talk to Kacey 'ok bye Sir bye Kacey'(kisses kacey and walks out) so kacey is your hand ok 'yeh' well wrap it up tight we don't want it getting knocked when your playing 'what you mean it'yeah 'aha yes come on waterloo road' if mr bryn sees you you let me handle first we need the team to agree 'they want to win don't they' oh so very modest of you kacey barry 'well i am a barry what do you expect'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Big game here we come

Tom-right so we all agree kacey's playing but they can't find out she's a girl

Kevin-well sir she's scored in every match she deserves it and what have we been doing the whole season.

(Team runs on to the pitch)

Michael-Come on waterloo road (team comes on he sees kacey). Tom I thought I said kacey couldn't play 'yeh well she deserves this as much as anyone else on that team so don't take it away from her. Come on waterloo road '

Ref-Can team captains come here please 'go on kace your captain' you call 'heads' your call 'they can start'. 'Come on lads we can do this' 'come on waterloo road'

(Waterloo road drawing 1-1) Everyone-Come on waterloo road. (Kacey scores winning goal)

Zoe-'goal 'you did it kacey (kisses kacey)

Kacey-I scored the winning goal we won the finals. Zoe ran up to me and said something and kissed me, iv kissed her before but kissing her infront of people made me happy but it's because of those people i pushed her away.

Barry-(launches himself at Zoe)'keep your filthy hands off my sister'

(Background mumbling) it's a girl. That's bang out of order

Tom-Kacey go get changed ill sort it out 'sir I'm sorry'it's ok

Dynasty-kace what was that 'they weren't...they found out' no not that you and Zoe if you and her are yanno. You can talk to me 'I...I gotta go'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-wed won this is it

Kacey-When I turned around Zoe was stood there smiling at me I moved my head telling her to follow me and course she did she liked being alone with me.i sat in the changing room and Zoe walked in, i told her to lock the door so we could 'talk'.i walked over to zoe wrapped my arms round her waist and kissed her and once again we were having a make out session in the changing rooms.

BANG!

Someone tried bursting through the doors so I picked zoe up and hid in the showers when it sounded like the 'intruder' had gone we carried on our make out session. I put Zoes back against the wall and turned the shower on by accident

Zoe-I followed kacey in to the changing rooms and we started making out again someone tried bursting in the door but it was locked but just encase we hid in the showers when we were sure the 'intruder' had gone we carried on. Kacey put my back against the wall and turned the shower. By this time I had my legs wrapped around kaceys waist stood under the shower making out in my head this was turning out quite romantic

Kacey-was it just me or was this romantic stood under the shower with the girl I love making out.i put Zoe back down and we stood under the shower in each other's arms I asked her. Zoe I love you so much will you be my girlfriend 'YES!'

That was the last thing I heard before I was being dragged down the corridor by my collar by none other than. Drum roll please...My big brother Barry Barry

Barry-I saw Zoe follow kacey to the changing rooms after the match.i was not having her perving on my sister. I saw her walk into the changing rooms that was the last straw BANG! They locked the door so I stood there listening until 'YES!' that was it I kicked the door down walked in to find my baby sister making out with that girl with her legs wrapped round my kaceys waist under the shower. So I did what any other brother would've done I grabbed her by the collar and dragged her off down the corridor.

I chucked her in the PRU and locked the door. What did she make you do kace 'nothing Barry it was all me' no it wasn't I know you better than anyone else you're not like that 'Barry this isn't right this isn't my body. When I'm playing football with the boys it doesn't feel awkward but walking into the girls loos and correcting people that's the awkward part I couldn't imagine having a boyfriend but having a girlfriend like zoe it's so much more realistic 'right so just because you've kissed a girl you want to be with them, why can't you be more feminine 'what like dynasty all lippy and boobs you'd rather me doing blokes and getting pregnant' No! I don't want you being gay it's not normal 'yeah and what would you know about being normal' that's not the point! 'Barry I'm not a girl I'm a boy why can't you understand that!' if that's the case ill make you look like a girl. (Pins kacey against the wall and starts putting make up on her) 'No Barry stops, help, barry stop your hurting me help!' (Nikki Sian tom and PRU class walks in)

Tom-What the hell. Nikki move (picks up chair kacey bites Barry gets away opens door)

Kacey-'IM NOT A GIRL IM A BOY!' oh great I just shouted to the whole of the PRU I wasn't a girl

Sian-come on ill take you to my office


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-the trouble begins

Sian- you know kacey we can help you with this 'miss I don't even know what this is you heard Barry I'm just a freak 'no you're not kacey you're just a troubled teenager. Now I was thinking about Mr. Clarkson being you pastoral care mentor you seem really close 'yeah thanks miss '

Tom-great Michaels suspended me who's going to look after kacey now 'oh tom, are you ok' yeah I'm fine 'how would you feel about being kaceys pastoral care mentor' yeah brilliant well start when I'm back 'Sir, thank you' your very welcome kacey you deserved it

Kacey-Sir got suspended because off me and walking down the corridor people just kept staring and mumbling about me

Kevin-Sir we need your help with kacey 'what's happened now' nothing but we need you to get kacey to come to the hall we have a surprise for her 'ok'

Kacey-walking down the corridor people were still staring and mumbling, but when I heard someone shout my name out I started to panic but when I heard it again it was Mr. Clarkson 'ah kacey the team have a surprise for you in the hall' (Walks into the hall)

'Woo Kacey'

What's this is this the match ball 'yep' and I'm man of the match 'you deserve it, 3 cheers for kacey. (Picks kacey up) Hip hip hooray, Hip hip hooray, Hip hip hooray'

Michael-tom they've been disqulified' i gathered as much ill tell them' no let them have their celebration 'is that your way of saying I'll see you tomorrow' don't be late.

Kacey-I walked outside to see Zoe stood by my bike waiting for me. you waited for me 'course I did your my girlfriend' yeah but...'kace iv got an empty house my parents are on holiday so do you wanna sleep over Iv got all the sport channels and horror films' yeah course ill stay over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-the start of bad beginnings

Zoe lives on the other side of town away from everyone we know so sitting on the bus holding her hand was allot easier and we didn't get any funny looks well apart from the oldies who thought teenagers' dating was too young. We stopped off in town and did abit of shopping. This meant Zoe shopping and me moaning.

Zoe-I waited for kace by her bike and she came out. Kace do you want to stay over tonight 'yeah course'. I knew how much shit shed be in after Barry tells her mum so staying at mine away from it seemed like a good idea at the time. We stopped off in town and because I live about 10 minutes away we walked, the area around where we lived was ruff and run down but once we turned a corner there was 100 or so houses with Mercedes, Porsche and the odd Ferrari parked on the drive.

I looked over at kacey and she looked amazed 'you live here' yeah but don't stop walking were not at my house yet

Kacey-wow after seeing where zoe lives I'm wondering why shed like someone like me and when we reached her house it looked amazing I'm never taking her to my house one because I'd be too embarrassed and two if barrys told mum about today mum would kill me and her and that isn't happening.

We walked through the front door she had a massive garden a luxuries kitchen and a living room with a 3 piece suit 50 inch plasma and all the games consoles this was a amazing. We walked upstairs and there were 4 bedrooms but none of them were Zoes? I thought you were an only child 'no I've got 3 brothers .the twins Jacob and Jason 10, then Daniel who's 13 but he's not here very often he's at boarding school' is he naughty then 'no he plays for Liverpool under 14s' I'd love to play for Liverpool 'you could you've got the talent' really thanks, anyway where's your room 'up here' OMG!

We walked up the stairs to Zoe's room and she had the whole 2nd floor to herself. She had football and hockey tables, 70's style arcade games, bmxs hanging on the walls, tropheys ,signed football shirts and balls, cinema telly with games consoles a queen sized bed and a 3 piece suit all in her room. She opened another door and she had an ensuite and a Jacuzzi. Is this all yours 'yep you like' I bloody love.

Zoe-I was worried about showing kacey my house as she might think I was a snob but she was far from it she was amazed. 'your lucky you don't have to share the bathroom with people' is Barry really that bad 'no I was talking about dynasty 1 hour in the shower 2 hours doing her hair and makeup and about 3 to get dressed' awh bless ya 'shut up' so shall we watch a film 'we shall'

Kacey-I went and jumped over the back of the sofa laying on it leaving no room for Zoe she jumped over and lead on top of me. We've been this close and kissed before but knowing we wouldn't be disturbed I was getting worried that it might go too far and ruin our relationship. We kissed for abit until it was dark enough to watch the film. I put the first film on and Zoe was already crapping herself.

We were both sat on the sofa in each other's arms zoe had her head on my chest and was on the verge of falling asleep so I picked her up bridal style and but her to bed, I went over and turned the telly off I was going to sleep on the sofa with my shorts on but I heard a faint 'you to scared to sleep in the same bed as your girlfriend' no 'well get me some pj's and come here' fine. I got her clothes and zoe got changed we got into bed and she put her head on my chest and when I made sure zoe was ok I fell asleep.

I woke up early in the morning to find my phone beeping with 70 texts from Dynasty, Barry and mum and the equlivent calls with a voicemail from Dynasty. 'Oi kace Barrys told mum and she's fuming even more now because you were meant to be home 4 hours ago. well whenever you get this you better get home quick or you'll be in even more shit but don't worry she won't do anything if I'm there and especially if Barrys there ok love you kace bye'. I quickly got dressed but I couldn't go and just leave Zoe so I wrote a note. 'Zoe I didn't want to go home but Barry told mum now she's on the war path I'm so sorry I had a great night. Love your kacey' I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left

Carol Barry-where is she dynasty 'I don't know mum iv called text and left a voicemail' Barry 'same she's not answered she's not even read them 'I swear if she's not home in the next 5 minutes I'm going to ki... ' you're going to what kill me ' Kacey Barry where the hell have you been 'round a friends ' which friend 'just a friend mum' 'she was properly with that lezzer zoe I was telling you about ' 'shut up zoe you don't know anything about her ' well where you with her 'NO!' don't lie to me kace 'she wasn't mum' how do you know 'she was with the football team celebrating their win' what all night 'yes imogen told me she was there because of Connor and she was keeping an eye on kace for us ' right ok then. But you young lady are in deep shit this boy crap ends now, you will look act dress and walk like a all this boy shit isn't feminine 'what you want me to be like dynasty skirt so high you can see me teeth, no offence dyns 'none taken' I don't care as long as it all ends now .'No mum' what did you say 'I said no mum I'm not faking who I am just to please you or anyone else for that matter. I am who I am if you can't live with that then I'm leaving ill go live somewhere else'

Dynasty, Barry go to school 'but mum' I said go!

If you won't be helpful and be a girl ill make your life hell until you do 'go on then I'd like to see you try' _**SLAP!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-just the beginning

Kacey-SLAP! Mum hit me but it didn't stop there she sore i was in no pain from the slap so she punched me till i was doubled over on the floor in pain and then she started kicking me 'if you like being a boy so much get up and fight like one' i stood up ready to fight but then she launched at me scraping her false nails down my face and sending me flying through the glass coffee table hand first.i pulled my hand from the table and when she saw my hand embedded with glass she backed off and sent me to get dressed for school being all nice like nothing had happened.

Mum gave me a lift to school and was still acting like shed done nothing i walked up to the gate to see zoe stood there waiting for me not looking best pleased.

Zoe-i woke up expecting kace to still be led there with her arms around me or evan in the kitchen making breakfast. but no all i found was a note 'Zoe I didn't want to go home but Barry told mum now she's on the war path I'm so sorry I had a great night. Love your kacey' wait till i see her (kacey gets out the car walks in the gates)

Ahh kacey 'zoe im sorry i left but mum...' was on a warpath yeh looks like it 'whats that supposed to mean' well your wearing your normal clothes you look like you normaly do and your mum dropped you off looking all cheery like nothing had happened 'but it did honestly she told dyns and barry to go and then she beat me'really prove it. She pulled her hand from her pocket and all i saw was her hand covered in blood and embedded with glass and looked really kace im so sorry 'its ok ' not its not and look at your face 'oh yeah and she scraped her fake nails down my face it isn't that bad is it 'not really just a few scratches but come on im taking you to mr Clarkson you need to go up the hospital.

Tom-micheal had agreed not to suspend me which was good it meant i could keep an eye on kacey (knock knock) come in. Ahh zoe what can i help you with 'sir its kacey' whats happened now 'her mum happened ' what. Inside i have this maternal feeling for kacey like i did with chlo and mika and when zoe said kaceys mother was to blame i was fuming. Whats her mum done 'she beat kace up scratched her face and pushed her into a coffee table,hand first' bring her in,kacey are you ok come on let me see your hand,oh my kace im taking you to the i saw what her mum had done i felt ill how could you do that to such an innocent child like kace. (at the hospital,rings sian) hey sian,yeah kaceys fine i was just wondering if you could tell dynasty and barry,ok thankyou bye.

I was sat in the ward with kace and the doctors came round insisting they rang her mum but when i told them it was her who had done this they were less keen thank god. In no time dynasty and barry came running in,dynasty hugged kace but when barry wwas walking towards her she hugged dynasty as for protection and kept shouting that it was his fault mum had done this and when he kept coming closer kacey shouted at him that he was dead to her and she hated him (barry walks out) barry come back here 'why you heard her she dosent want anything to do with me' Barry wait till she calms down 'no its mums fault not mine and im going to teach her a lesson' Barry don't do anything youll regret 'ill do anything to make kace love me again' when he said that i heard pain and hurt in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-hurting babies

Barry-She hurt my baby kace and it was my fault, I'm going to regret what I do now (knock knock) 'ah the light of my life' don't you dare talk to me like nothing's happened 'I don't know what you mean' Kacey, she's sat in hospital having chunks of glass pulled out her hand and having stitches on her face 'well why do you think I have something to do with this' well let's see the big give away must be the glass coffee table missing its middle! 'That doesn't prove much' doesn't prove much the middle of that coffee table is embedded in kaceys arm! I pinned her against the wall and slapped her I was not having ant of this. How could you do that to your own daughter 'that boy stuff had to end the only way to stop it was to make her so scared of being a boy shed be a girl' what and that was the only way to hurt your own daughter, you make me sick she wont even speak to me thanks to you 'no Barry it was her own fault for acting like this 'No! If you can't accept what you've done were going.

I walked up stairs and packed bags for me kace and dynasty and walked out. We don't want anything to do with you anymore, don't call, don't text don't even speak to us anymore your nothing to us. I slammed the door and walked out and took the car

Dynasty-I was sat in the waiting room with zoe waiting for kace she wouldn't tell me what happened but when the doctor came out and said that kace had fallen through something glass hand first I knew it was bad wed only seen kace a couple of minutes before so it must've had something to do with mum and if it was her Barry would've not gone easy (one direction starts playing) baz what's the matter 'I went to see mum kace wasn't lying she admitted everything, iv packed our bags I'm coming round now ' ok I'll see you in a mo 'can you tell kace I'm sorry and I love her no matter what ' of course ill se ya later bye.

Kacey-a couple stitches on my hand and my eyebrow and that's it I should look cool with stitches on my eyebrow dynasty came into see me looking abit sad hey dyns what's the matter 'mum admitted what she done to you and barrys not letting us go back home ' where we going to go 'I don't know Barry must have an idea rattling around in his brain'(Barry walks in) ' kace I'm so sorry it's been sorted out were not going back there ever ' baz its fine it's my fault to I shouldn't have pushed her 'oh come here it's not your fault kace it's her fault' but where we going to go 'I know you where at zoes last night you can stay there dynasty said she was staying at imogens' and you 'I have a car money and some old friends to visit ' what your leaving us 'no I'm going to visit for a day or two then I'll be back' ok listen ill take you to zoes then I'll know your safe' ok 'come on lets go '

Barry drove us to Zoes and driving down the road Barrys eyes lit up by the many Ferraris and Porsches. Barry don't you even think about it 'I wasn't I was admiring' yes and your admiring has happened before remember Miss Boston 'yes yes ok' 'where here' 'ok I'll see you two tomorrow' (Barry drives off) 3 weeks alone with you I'm very happy 'aha kace come on I'm tired '


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-3 weeks alone

Kacey-we arrived at Zoe's and Barry drove off and left us to it .3 weeks alone with you I can't wait 'aha Kace come on I'm tired' awh come on I'm going to be with you every day with no distractions 'well apart from school' ha-ha your so funny, so are we going to your room 'of course'

She stood in my arms at the bottom of her stairs and just looked into my eyes I couldn't believe I was about to spend 3 weeks alone with Zoe this was going to be amazing as long as no one interrupted us I was happy away from mum and her stupid opinions I could be who I really was with Zoe. we were stood at the bottom of the stairs kissing when I took her by surprise picked her up and put her over my shoulder, having Barry as a brother and playing football with the boys really strengthens you up.

Zoe-I was so happy 3 whole weeks with kace this was going to be amazing I can't wait. I was stood in Kaceys arms kissing when she picked me up put me over her shoulder and took me up stairs. She is stronger than she looks must be all the football.

So what do you want to do 'hmm cuddle up with my girlfriend watching a film' sound like you've got 3 weeks planned out 'trust me there's a lot more I plan to do' oh I do.

Kacey-wed been cuddled up on the sofa watching twilight when Zoes phone rang, that can't be good. Who is it 'it's my mum' (I told you).

Hey mum what's up 'not much but Daniels done his ankle in so where coming back for a day or two to bring him home and make sure he's ok' so you mean Dan's going to be here for 3 weeks with me '4 actually when we go back were staying for an extra week' oh 'is that a problem' well my friend Kacey was going to stay here for a while 'why' her mum hurt her and she needed somewhere safe to stay 'oh is this the Kacey your going out with' yeah ' I suppose it's ok as long as nothing's happening under my roof' like what Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Parties. Mum she's not like that and anyway she's sleeping on the sofa 'ok Hun ill see you soon love you' ok laters love you too (hangs up phone)

So now I'm guessing sofas home and I'm wearing joggers and tops around the house 'kace I'm sorry ' its fine 'we can have one last night together' aha yes come here then. I sat on the bed with zoe sat on my lap with her legs round my waist making out undisturbed until 'ZOE!'' oh no my dad's here' what I thought you said tomorrow 'yeah I did but I thought they were all coming, if it's just my dad he's erratic he would've got here the second it happened if he didn't have to get a plane 'well is it bad your dads here 'yes! he thinks your my 'Boyfriend' not my girlfriend ' oh that is bad 'yeah and how do you think he'll feel when he walks in to find his daughter making out with her 'boyfriend' who is actually her girlfriend, not to mention you're in your boxers and bra and I'm in mine! ' ahh yes that could cause issues 'no shit Sherlock' alright no need to be sarcastic 'ahh when he leaves I'm going to beat you' you can try

Zoe-oh great my dad came not my mum this could cause a lot of issues (knock knock) oh hey dad 'hey Hun your mum said you had a friend over' umm yeah 'your boyfr...' my girlfriend 'what!' her names Kacey 'no that's your boyfriends name' no dad I lied it's my girlfriends name 'stop winding me up zo!' I'm not winding you up dad, kace come out here 'hi sir I'm Kacey' 'ha-ha first you wind me up and now there's the little pet names ' dad I'm gay get over it mum has and Dan has 'Daniel knows ' 'yeah I do dad why do you think I argued about wanting mum to come get me and not you I knew how you would react' 'what why is she here' because her mum beat her and I stupidly thought here would be safe for her for both of us but I was obviously wrong 'it is safe Hun I'm just shocked that's all what did you think I'd do chuck you out, I would never do that. Kacey you are welcome to stay for as long as you need ' 'really ,thank you ' ' you're welcome, oh zo come here ' I'm sorry dad ' it's ok Hun, now I have to go I have a plane waiting for me ' ok bye dad 'bye Hun bye Kacey bye Dan'

Daniel-so my big sisters a lezzer that could be cool 'Daniel don't be so disgusting' I wasn't I was just saying 'yeah well I could always 'just' push you down the stairs' you wouldn't 'try me 'ok ok I'm going have fun not too much noise though 'sod off Daniel' ok hormonal bitch. GOOD LUCK KACE

Kacey-ahahahahah omg I think I'm going to wet myself 'piss off kace' awh babe I'm sorry let me make it up to you

Zoe-I was trying to be angry at her but when she was stood behind me with her hand on my waist kissing my neck it was very hard and when she whispered in my ear 'shall we annoy your brother' by doing which part 'both' ha-ha kace stop it 'oh come on zo he's properly got his headphones on'. By this point we were lead on my bed kissing with only our bottoms on this was like heaven I couldn't believe id have 4 whole weeks of this. She picked me up carried me over to the door opened and then started kissing and biting my neck making me laugh and giggle, after a while of us kissing and possibly grossing my brother out Kacey said she was going to get drinks but I'm pretty sure there was something else's she was going to do

Kacey- after having the best time with Zoe I went down stairs to get drinks but stopped off in dan's room. Hey Dan can I come in 'yeah' we didn't disturb you did we 'shut up' what your sister enjoyed herself you should see her neck aha 'go away kace and next time warn me so I can put some headphones on ' ok dan,oh and do you want a drink 'yeh coke please ' ok. Aha this should be fun. After giving Dan his drink I went back to zoe and she was sat on the bed looking abit annoyed 'what did you say to him' I didn't say anything to him 'kace I know you were trying to wind him up' ok I was 'what did he say' something about warn him next time and hell put headphones on but I told him I don't pick and choose when we do it and he won't be coming out of his room anytime soon 'what why' I might of said that if he came out of his room at the wrong time he could walk in to see his sister wearing no clothes and doing it anywhere in the house 'oh kace you can't say that you'll damage the poor child' aha but did you have fun 'best time ever ' that was what I was hoping for. So what are we watching now 'you are a true Barry' I do try 'oh and where watching mean girls' fine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-testing loves limits

Kacey-I woke up in the morning and had to double take my surroundings I wasn't in hospital or in my room I was...at zoes .The night before started coming back to me slowly, the kiss winding her brother up and now this morning I had just remembered what was happening today I was meeting the doctor how was I going to tell zoe.

Zoe-I woke up and again I didn't find Kacey led there this was getting worrying. Until a breeze of English breakfast came wafting through the bedroom. That's where she is stuffing her face...again I swear she going to eat me out of house and home. Hey kace 'heya babe ' you making breakfast 'yeah for my special girlfriend' aha there's only enough for one 'yeah I'm going out in 10' why I thought you said you were going to spend the day with me 'yeah I forgot I've got to go doctors' but why 'I just have ok ' what are you keeping that's so secret you can't tell me 'I'm going to see the doctor about being this' oh kace why didn't you tell me 'because I thought you wouldn't want this' to be honest I was happy with you being my Kacey but you being my whatever just text me when you're coming back and I'll get the film on 'don't act like your fine with this don't turn into my mum' kace I didn't mean it like that 'I'll see you later' Kacey

Kacey-she's just like mum everyone is I'm not not a normal Barry. I went to the doctors and discussed my options and that was it but walking out I didn't want to go back to Zoes I couldn't face it so I went and sat in the bus stop and drank all my sorrows away

Zoe-it was getting dark and she still wasn't back I was starting to get worried until I heard a crash down stairs I ran down to see Kacey in a lump on the floor with an empty bottle of pure vodka in her hand. This was not good. Kace can you hear me you ok 'sod off why do you care' because I love you and your my girlfriend 'yeah well I wish you weren't' how can you say that 'because your just like everyone else just like mum. I'm not the average girl I'm not normal' but kace I love you as you are 'no you don't no one does why don't you go find yourself a boyfriend and go settle down your mum and dad would be happy with that' yeah but I wouldn't be I love you kace as you are and I couldn't care less otherwise all I want is you not your sisters standards not a boy I want you I want the blue eyed football playing girl I love not a fake copy I want the original 'na you don't want this I'm not good for you look at me now I'm pissed off my head I'm not right not in my head not in my body and I never will be ' kace I don't care I love Kacey Barry the original 'whatever I'm going out and don't expect me home tomorrow or ever' (walks out and slams door ) oh Kacey

Kacey-I walk out into the chilly night air and feel the frost as I breathe in. I pulled another bottle of vodka out my pocket and a fag out the other and walked down the street in the dark I looked back at the house to see all the lights off apart from Zoes. What have I done?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Not again

Kacey-i was sat in the park drinking a bottle of vodka with my headphones blaring and looking at a picture of me and zoe together the first night id stayed over we took loads but the was my favourite,we were sat on the sofa together hugging and she surprised me and took it and now im sat out here all alone bacically sulking because i was such an idiot. I was sat there when i was smacked over the back of the head i felt a sharp pain and a warm sensation trickle down my forhead i looked up to see a blonde woman with a baseball bat standing there i realised it was my mother then everything went black

Zoe-Kacey walked out and i felt a sudden pain in my chest it was late and i was so worried about her last time she did this she came in pissed and said stuff i know she didn't mean but i still couldn't help but worry. I sat by the window with the light on waiting to see her walk up the drive looking at the photo of all my fault .

Carol barry-i was walking past the park after going to the nightclub and saw a familiar hoodie it was my bitch of a daughter she made my babies stop talking to me and why because she was selfish.i walked over to spot a baseball bat out the corner of my eye i picked it up walk up behind her and SMACK i wacked her across the back of the head and saw blood trickling down her forhead i just stood there she looked up at me and when she saw it was me she was shocked and then bam she blacked out but i couldn't just leave her there she would tell that todger doger and then the police i couldn't have that so. hmm home should be a good place to hide her people will forget about her sooner or later

Dynasty-zoe called me sounding upset something about kacey going out coming back pissed saying she didn't love her and then she stormed off again,that didn't sound like kace at all did everything mum do to her was that more damaging inside then out this was worrying really worrying. Id been trying to call kace for hours all three of us had but an idea popped in my head and i rang someone who had hurt us all in one way or another...Mum.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Dynasty-i rang mum and talking to her made my stomach turn i still couldn't forgive her for what she done to kace but i wouldn't put it past her if she did it again and if she did id kill her. hi mum 'hi darling' don't I'm not calling to have a nice chat 'oh thats to bad your sister seems to have come around' what the fuck mum what have you done to her 'nothing shes sat with me now dressed like a girl like she should be' mum let her go, now 'why should i iv just got my real daughter back i told you it was just a phase' mum its not a phase just let kace go 'sorry cant got to go bye' mum no wait. Shes gone i hope Kacey ok

Kacey-i woke up with a banging headache tied to a chair wearing...? what the fuck am i wearing. Hello is anyone there zoe ,dyns ,baz. I kept shouting but none of them appeared and then a tall shadow emerged from the hall i was scared i didn't remember anything from last night well apart from being clonked over the head seeing mum and then blacking out, when realisation hit me i started screaming and shouting but mum kept coming closer 'hey sweety you ok' stuff you 'now thats no way to speak to your mum especially after making you look this nice' you did this how sick are you 'sick this is what you really are that boy stuff was just a phase this is the real you kace its a mothers instinct ' don't kid your self your no mother if you were youd leave me alone and your other children would talk to you 'thats not my fault thats yours acting like this, you always liked causing trouble'. Are you kidding me i cant belive what shes saying thinking shes mother of the year.

Dynasty-Baz mums got kace 'what i swear she lays a finger on her and I'm gunna kill her 'barry its to late for that we have to go and get her 'BUT HOW WE DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!' come on she hasn't got a car and getting a bus or taxi with a unconscious girl would cause more attention then she would ever want 'true that come on she has to be at home then have you still got a key' umm yes course i left my jimmy choos there 'ahh thats were the money for dads lawyers went ' they were on sale 'SALE! id hate to see the original price' can we just go find kace 'yeah course!' well come on then (walks outside) where the hell did you get that from 'a friend' what friend of yours has a Ferrari 'just a friend ' no you mean thats where dads lawyer money went 'it was on sale' you pleb'just get in the car dyns ' ok ok just don't kill us 'iv been driving for years' yeah thats the worrying drive!


End file.
